


Reign from the Shadows

by noblecrescent



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: Action, Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Mystery, Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblecrescent/pseuds/noblecrescent
Summary: Usagi Tsukino chose to forget her life as Sailor Moon after dealing with the Dark Kingdom. However, after the future is threatened by the Black Moon Clan and the past is met by a dangerous Shadow entity calling herself Senka, Sailor Moon must be brought back into action. With their space-enthralled friend, Azula Keena, and the four Shadow Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts endeavor to stop all forces of evil and find the Shadow Princess before it's too late.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to my first Sailor Moon story including an OC! This story will follow (for the most part) the Black Moon Arc with additional major plots of my creation.
> 
> Parts of the original anime, Crystal, and the manga will be used as I please! I will also deviate from some arcs, skip episodes, and change dialogue to make this story. It can't really be fanfic if I just basically rewrite season 2!

_A long, long time ago…_

_On Earth, there were no traces of celestial power. It was a benign planet, yet one full of bravery and boldness. Most star systems never even heard of it...and so it was the perfect place to begin anew for a civilization._

_A tall woman with black, curly hair hovered before a human couple. Her long hair moved as if there were wind blowing peacefully. However, contrasting the gentle aura around her, there was a pleading in her eyes. Behind her stood four young women, in the clothes of Sailor Scouts, who bowed. The black-haired girl on the farthest left, who carried a black, long staff had a dark cloth over her left shoulder. It appeared like she were holding something underneath._

_“My name is Nyx, Queen of the planet Shadow and I am seeking safe haven on this world,” spoke the leader, “I know little of this planet but I know enough to be sure this is the safest place for my daughter.”_

_“Your daughter?” asked the King of Earth, his eyes scanning the four women standing behind Nyx, debating which one was the daughter._

_Nyx knew that and smiled slightly. “These are my four loyalest guardians - my daughter's future Sailor Guardians.”_

_“Where **is**  your daughter?” the Queen curiously wondered out loud._

_Nyx made a motion with her arm to the black-haired guardian. That guardian pulled the cloth back to reveal a baby girl with tufts of fiery red hair. She was  asleep in the Guardian’s arm, probably not aware she was no longer in her home planet._

_“My daughter is already one of the most sought out Sailor Scouts despite her young age,” Nyx informed, sadly. "My husband died protecting her and now...I must make sure that death was not in vain."_

_“If she's a Sailor Scout then perhaps our world is not the one you should be seeking for safe haven,” the King admitted. “There is the Moon Kingdom, with Queen Serenity, who h_ _as more Sailor Scouts than we can count-”_

_“I will not risk my daughter by surrounding her with dozens of unknown Scouts,” Nyx spoke over him but not with disrespect. “I am well aware of the Kingdom on the Moon but you must understand that my daughter holds a special sort of power capable of tempting **any** scout to the dark side. I only trust those without celestial power and my own Sailor Scouts,” she spared a look back to her guardians._

_“We would lay down our lives for the princess,” a guardian with platinum blonde hair spoke up. The tattooed silver stars on her arms made some impression on the Royal humans._

_“Very well,” the King let it go. “What would you require if we were to provide you with our planet?”_

_“Not much. I have the power to cast a powerful spell that would shield my people from yours. We require only a solitary place on this world where I can construct an invisible barrier and prevent anyone from seeing us," Nyx explained._

_“How many of you are there in reality?” The Queen asked._

_“Thirty survivors including us here.”_

_“Why are you running in the first place?”_

_“War,” Nyx said with terrible sadness. “A war that we were never a part of and yet we suffered by losing our home. The Sailor Wars sparked an interest in my daughter - and Chaos is not an entity to be taken lightly. My daughter needs to be kept a secret. We seek to start over, to hide my daughter and protect her. We would never interfere with your people. In return for letting us stay here, I will pledge myself to you for whatever you may require.”_

_Now this piqued the interest of the King and Queen. Earth, so far, had been left alone by any celestial being. The closest civilization was the Kingdom of the Moon, Silver Millennium, but there was a strict no-interaction rule imposed between them. Still, there were always informants of any attack in the system and while the Queen of the Moon, Serenity, always seemed to have her Sailor Scouts on the job, it would be nice to have guardians specifically for the Earth._

_“You will pledge yourself to the safety of our royal bloodline,” the King said at once. Nyx gave a firm nod. “Whenever we require you…”_

_“I give you my word.”_

_“Then you may stay,” the King looked to his wife to see if she had something more to add._

_The Queen was gazing at the baby girl in the blonde guardian’s arm. She was still fast asleep, peaceful as ever. “One more thing,” the Queen spoke up, “Your daughter - what is her name?”_

_“Reign.”_


	2. And So It Begins

"Watch where you're going!" A seemingly enraged girl called after a boy who had bumped into her because he'd been too engulfed in a gray book. "Not even an answer!" the girl scowled but sighed after a moment.

There was a light pitter-patter beside her and when the girl looked down she found a purple cat beside her. The stark golden crescent moon on the cat contrasted with her dark fur.

"Luna, remind me again why I'm the only one who got to remember Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask existed?" the girl asked, huffing as if she were still angry about it. Now, it became more of a mystery.

"Because you, Azula, are exceptionally different," Luna articulated with refined elegance.

The girl, Azula, shot the cat a look. "You're sticking to that because you still haven't figured it out, either, huh?"

"Eh," Luna gave a tilt of her head.

Azula shook her head and watched after her friend, or rather ex-friend, Mamoru, who never even noticed her. A month ago Sailor Moon, or Usagi, had made everyone forget that the Sailor Scouts had existed. No one remembered any attacks from the Dark Kingdom. The scouts themselves didn't remember they were Sailor Scouts reincarnated. Usagi Tsukino didn't remember she had been a princess in her previous life. No one remembered anything...except for Azula Keena.

Azula had been a close friend of the scouts because she had managed to find out their identities. She proved herself useful with her tech abilities and quickly became a strong asset for them despite not having powers like them. One year older than them had her situated in the same school as Mamoru Chiba, although she was a year younger than him. They were friends, had been, but now he didn't remember her. In fact, he didn't remember anyone, not even Usagi who had been his grand love from a previous life.

But despite everyone losing their memories, Luna, Artemis, and Azula remembered everything. The memory wipe was not efficient with Luna and Artemis but neither had an explanation as to why Azula remembered as well. Fact was she shouldn't have. It was impossible. Yet here they were. Since then, Azula tasked herself with making sure there were no more enemies to deal with since Sailor Moon and the Scouts were out of commission. But she also tasked herself to simply look after everyone even if they didn't notice it.

"I may not be one of their scouts but I think I'm a guardian," Azula said confidently as she and Luna walked down a street after school. "A silent guardian."

"Job's taken, I'm afraid," Luna said quietly but Azula still heard and gave the cat a curious look.

"Luna, exactly how many scouts are there? Usagi made it look like it was only her, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. But I've always been curious if there were more."

"That information is not necessary right now," Luna replied calmly. "So there is no need to even talk about it."

"Hm," Azula smiled to herself and continued walking.

They came across the local arcade of the district and walked in. The teenage boy behind the counter gave her a wave. Motoki was always the type to greet you with a big, wide smile. "Azula, your father said he would be taking a business trip tonight so it's going to be just you and Keiko tonight."

Azula gave a small nod. "Thanks, I'm sure Keiko's gonna love the fact she gets to babysit her dear old step-sister tonight."

He laughed. "Keiko doesn't treat you bad."

"No, she doesn't, I just like teasing her." Azula turned her back and leaned against the counter.

Her father actually owned the arcade - which made it easier to sneak into and use the underneath grounds for their secret Moon base - and he was usually in and out of the house attending to it. Azula's parents had been divorced since she could remember and she had lived with her American mother in America until her passing. At seven years, Azula had been taken in by her father in Japan and was introduced to her step-sister, Keiko Keena. Keiko wasn't actually related to Azula but they didn't care. Both girls had been an only child within their original families and wanted to experience having sisters. And after Keiko's own mother had passed away, Azula's father grew to see Keiko as his own. The were a small, complex family but nonetheless a family.

"Not again!" a girl cried in despair when she lost at the Sailor V game. She dropped her head over the controls, her long blonde hair falling down.

Azula motioned Motoki to watch her school bag for a minute while she went to the crying girl. "Usagi? Let me guess, the computer won? Again?" She laughed.

Usagi Tsukino was no stranger to losing to automated computers. She raised her head for a minute and gave a nod. "It keeps beating me."

"You might wanna try ' _beginner_ '," Azula teased, prompting Usagi to drop her head on the controls again.

"You should be nice to your best customer!" she heard Usagi's muffled voice a second later. Azula looked down at Luna, both amusingly shaking their heads at Usagi.

"C'mon, Usagi, don't you have homework you're going to forget about or something?"

Usagi jumped from her chair like a bed spring. "I HAVE MATH TO DO!"

"There it is," Azula's voice was barely heard beside Usagi's loud shout. The blonde girl scrambled a quick goodbye, not even noticing her own cat, and ran out." Hard to believe she was actually a refined, Moon princess in another life," Azula remarked afterwards. Luna groaned beside her.

After a couple of minutes Azula and Luna left the arcade and were subjected to a sudden heat in the air that hadn't been there earlier. Though it was strange, as it really wasn't time for heat anymore, neither made a comment about it. Instead, Azula opted for a lunch on her own. Luna wasn't surprised by it though since nearly every day, at the exact hour, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino and Mamoru Chiba all ate their lunches, separately, but there. Azula just liked watching them all, even if it was from afar. Fruits Parlor Crown was a nostalgic place.

"There is no rule that you cannot speak to any of them," Luna would say just before Azula walked into the restaurant.

"Usagi wanted to be normal and I'm trying to respect that. Everyone wanted to be normal. The only reason I talk to _her_  is because you're with me and, well, kinda awkward," Azula sucked in a breath and greeted Motoki's younger sister, Unazuki, the waitress before finding an empty table.

Just like each day she would come in, Azula pretended to do her homework while she ate. This was the only times where she could more or less learn what went on with her friends without actually talking to them. She knew it was probably strange but she really didn't want to compromise their memories. She already carried the burden of remembering everything that happened and, while Luna and Artemis did keep up at the base, she felt like it was  _her_ responsibility to be on the look out for anything potentially dangerous. She was the person, after all, that remembered everything - that had to count for something right? She wasn't just like any ordinary person.

"What's...that…?" Unazuki's voice pulled Azula from her mathematics book. The young girl was pointing at the glass window where they all saw a black cloud literally floating.

Azula's eyes widened in alarm, and frankly fear. She got up from her chair and stared in bewilderment as the cloud floated past the cafe in broad daylight. Everyone else in the cafe were doing the same thing.

Luna rushed out the door without even warning Azula.

"Luna!" cried Azula before running out herself. Her red, flaming hair bopped as she hurried down the stairs to get to the street.

There was a loud scream down the street and it was of course due to the black puff of cloud. It had captured someone, apparently, and had everyone else around running away from it. Azula skidded to a halt and gasped at the sight. The black cloud, which now began to look more like a shadow, had entangled a young woman with black thunder that kept the woman still, but in pain.

"I need the Shadow Crystal!" the purple-black cloud demanded.

"It  _talks_?" Azula was frazzled but Luna skipped that part and went on to the concern stage.

"Somebody's got to help her!"

Azula turned sideways to find Makoto a couple inches behind her. From further behind Azula spotted Minako and Mamoru apart from each other. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me…"

"We're going to have to call Usagi!" Luna warned Azula, but both knew that even if they did do that Usagi would not get there in time to save the poor woman.

The victim screamed as something was pulled right from her chest: a shining white crystal with freckles of gold.

"A white crystal!?" went the black shadow, obviously angry at the results. "You have wasted Senka's time, puny human!" the black thunder around the woman vanished and the woman dropped to the ground. The white crystal slowly lowered until it returned to the woman's body. "I shall try another one!" and the cloud suddenly moved in the direction of Azula.

"Luna I don't suppose you could grant me temporary powers…?" Azula took a step back.

"I'm afraid not…" and Luna truly lamented it. She was sure Azula would have made a fine Sailor Scout.

"Yeah…" Azula gulped.

"Halt!" went a new, feminine voice that froze the cloud for a moment. "You shall not go any further!"

Azula, and the others, followed the voice up to the top of a parked truck across the street. There stood a woman with long, straight brown hair and stark, golden eyes. She was dressed in a long-sleeved body suit tucked underneath a pleated, light brown skirt with golden hemlines and matching short, golden boots with light, brown laces. The top part of the body suit exposed her middle with light, brown thick strings running across. There was a golden jewel piece going around her forehead, reminding Azula of the tiaras the Sailor Scouts wore, only this one had a golden sphere at the center. It matched the golden sphere necklace around her neck.

While everyone stared in awe, Mamoru felt a sharp jab at the side of his head.

* * *

_Young Prince Endymion had wandered from the castle and came across a lonely field of almost dry grass. It was strange because as far as he knew everything on Earth was full of life and cared for. Something was wrong._

_He stepped over the long weeds and keenly looked around for anything more suspicious. Suddenly, he crashed into a wall - an **invisible** wall. He had to shake his head just to see if it had been his own illusion. He reached out and came across a wall, indeed, that rippled upon his touch._

" _Halt," a female voice commanded._

_Endymion turned to find a woman, similar in age to him at least by appearance. Long, straight, brown hair billowed in the wind that wasn't there a minute ago. Dressed in shades of gold and light brown, she held out a golden sword towards him._

" _You must not pass," she warned. Endymion looked around just to make sure the woman was talking to **him** and not someone who perhaps followed him. His generals were no stranger to doing that. "Yes, prince, I  **am** speaking to you," the woman read his thoughts and gave a small smile. "I know who you are, and I know you must be very confused but I cannot allow you to get any further."_

" _Who are you?" Endymion finally found his voice and began to demand. He knew every possible fighter in the Kingdom and he had never seen the woman before._

_The woman lowered her weapon and got down on one knee. "I am Sailor Hemera, an honorary Shadow scout of light and day, protector of the barrier between the Earth Kingdom and the Shadow kingdom."_

" _The...Shadow kingdom…?"_

_Sailor Hemera's golden eyes raised up to the Prince. "The Shadow Kingdom led by Queen Nyx and her daughter, Princess Reign."_

* * *

Could that be the  _same_ woman he just saw? And if so, why had he seen that vision all of a sudden? Mamoru wasn't sure, but he definitely wasn't leaving now.

"Step away from the nice girl or suffer the consequences," the mysterious woman ordered calmly of the shadow.

The shadow cackled. Apparently, the woman had been funny. "And just who do you think you are little girl?"

The woman, who seemed young in appearance, regarded the shadow with pure disdain. She somersaulted off the truck and landed gracefully on her feet. "An honorary Guardian of Shadow, I am the Sailor Scout of Day and Light! I am...Sailor Hemera!"

"A Sailor Scout!?" Azula nearly fell backwards. Luna too was gaping.

"You are from Shadow?" the cloud, Senka, suddenly grew interested.

"And you are from the Shadow Dominion, are you not?" Sailor Hemera raised her head. "I knew there was a reason why I was awakened. You want the Shadow Crystal, don't you?"

"I am Senka, created by the Trinity Guardians. I am the Queen of the Shadow Dominion and I  _will_ find my Shadow Crystal!"

"The Shadow Crystal was never yours!" Sailor Hemera reached to her forehead where the golden circle suddenly sprouted headband fabric, forming a clean, clear headband altogether around her head. "Glimmering boomerang attack!" she flung the tiara towards Senka.

"Watch out!" Makoto had yanked Azula backwards as the boomerang whipped in the area. Azula nearly fell back if Minako hadn't rushed up to help keep her steady.

The boomerang went right through Senka but she groaned like it had actually hurt her. Gold power swirled within her shadow form for a couple of seconds. "I am not strong yet!" Senka cried and vanished into thin air.

Sailor Hemera caught her golden boomerang and easily placed it back on her forehead.

"I-is she gone?" Azula asked just as Sailor Hemera turned to leave.

"Yes, but she wasn't defeated. Senka will return and look for the Shadow Crystal again."

"What is that? A-and who are  _you_?"

"Sailor Hemera," Mamoru spoke before the woman could. Everyone turned to look at him but he was busy staring at Sailor Hemera herself. She seemed startled by his determination that it was  _her_. No human should have that much recognition of her and yet here was this one…

"You should all be careful," Sailor Hemera warned deeply and made her getaway.

Makoto and Minako went to see how the victim was doing but Azula remained in her spot unable to do anything. She looked down at Luna who was just as concerned as she was, then they both glanced at Mamoru. He had remembered? No...that couldn't be it. But then why was he staring at the Sailor Scout the way he was?


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note: Because the Sailor Moon timeline is actually all over the place, I am situating all characters in the ages I need them to be. That being said, Usagi and the girls are 14, Mamoru is 17, and Azula is actually 15 going on 16 soon.

_Sailor Hemera and Prince Endymion walked alongside each other along the dry field._

_"My people were originally from the Sun," Sailor Hemera gestured to the setting sun in the sky. "But then it became uninhabitable and we had to move. We found a home in Shadow and merged with its people. They procreated and now here I am."_

_"But you're not...exactly like the people from...Shadow?" Endymion gestured to where the supposed Shadow kingdom was. He was still tempted to try and go through the invisible barrier but he was also interested in this Sailor Scout before him. Up until this morning he believed there were only Sailor Scouts belonging to Silver Millennium._

_"No," Sailor Hemera shook her head. "With each new generation we began to lose our Sun abilities and now they've become almost scarce. The powers of the light on Shadow are truly rare nowadays. I have been gifted with these powers and I believe they were given to me to use them for a higher purpose."_

_"And what would that be exactly?"_

_"To protect my Kingdom, my Queen, and my Princess."_

* * *

 

Mamoru woke up from his sleep with a terrible pit in his stomach. He had been dreaming about that Sailor Hemera ever since she first appeared on the street. But not only was he dreaming about her, now he was getting brief compilations of other people. There were other men - generals, he believed - and then there were girls who had strange powers. What got him worse was the repeating girl with a golden crescent moon on her forehead he kept seeing. It frustrated him that her face was never clear.

He felt like he had done this before, but that was all a dream.

But then he saw another girl, with flaming red hair that he  _knew_  he had seen somewhere…

He was going to lose his mind, he was sure.

~ 0 ~

Azula ran her hands through her bright red hair for the tenth time and released a big, tired sigh. She rubbed her forehead and reached for the keypad in front of her. "I've gone through every facial recognition here, done the algorithms too, but this Sailor Hemera could be anyone, Luna," Azula dropped her hand from her forehead and gazed up at the large computer screen in front of them.

She and Luna were back in the base under the arcade trying to figure out who Sailor Hemera was. It had been days since the woman's first appearance and since then she had been flickering in and out saving those who fell under 'Senka's' path.

"Can't you, I don't know, go to the Moon again and do something magical there?" Azula gave Luna a weary glance. It had been days sleeping in late and waking up early for school because of this research.

"Usagi left it meaning everything there doesn't work," Luna reminded. Usagi had chosen to continue living as a regular human, without her memories, and so everything on the Moon would soon again perish from disuse.

"I swear to God one day I'm going to make a big ole supercomputer that can find me  _anything_ ," Azula let her head drop on the keyboard much like Usagi would have done in that situation.

"I think you should get some rest, Azula. You've been working very hard since Sailor Hemera appeared," Luna truly appreciated how much the girl committed to taking care of the city and the memory-less scouts. "I can call Artemis in while you're out."

"That's great," Azula raised herself up and took a big breath in. She felt her stomach grumble and decided maybe taking a break wouldn't be so bad. She grabbed her purse on the floor and promised Luna she would be back later.

When she was out on the street she buttoned up her coat and did her best to fight against the cold. It had been getting mysteriously colder with each day. She walked into the Fruits Crown Parlor and ordered some nice, steaming coffee. That'll keep her awake for the day.

"Azula?" Minako called from her booth.

Azula, unsurprised, turned sideways to see Minako and Makoto sharing the booth while having lunch. Since Sailor Hemera's appearance, the two girls apparently had gotten to know each other better now. They had also been talking to Azula more now and it worried Azula that it would trigger their memories. Fortunately, nothing of the sort was happening yet.

"Unazuki, bring the order here," Minako called to the waitress. "Azula, you'll be having lunch with us, right?"

"Sure," Azula smiled weakly and went over to the two. "How are you guys?"

"Oh, you know, battling exams," Minako pretended to shiver.

"It would help if you studied," Makoto giggled but Minako rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to try out for the volleyball team!"

"And did you make it?" asked Azula curiously. She remembered that before everything happened with the Dark Kingdom, Minako desired nothing more than to join the volleyball team at her school.

"Yes!" cheered the blonde.

"The problem is-" Makoto began, earning herself a small glare from Minako for ruining the moment, "-that now her practices are getting in the way of her studying."

"It's not my fault! I mean, seriously, who can be expected to remember  _everything_  Haruna says?" Minako dramatically sighed. "I wish I was like that genius Mizuno Ami. She could probably remember everything just by looking at it."

Azula smiled to herself at the thought of Ami. She rarely saw Ami now. Like Rei, Ami barely left her home without her old friends. Azula figured the girl would probably spend her afternoons studying on her own. At least Azula could catch Rei sometimes at the nearby mall but it was really rare.

"Azula, you seem tired," Makoto remarked after catching Azula languidly blinking into space.

Minako reached for her soda can and glanced at Azula. "High school must be very difficult."

Azula didn't want to discourage them from their future. She smiled through her tiredness and shook her head. "It's the best. You guys will love it when you get there. I've just been having some rough nights."

"Probably trauma from that weird cloud thing calling herself Senka," Makoto offered, making Minako nearly choke on her soda.

"Don't remind me!" went the blonde.

Azula found it hard to believe this was the famous Sailor V, now scared of the mere mention of a cloud-shadow thing. Memories of that particular Sailor Guardian had also been erased, and thoroughly.

"You guys hear of the other attacks?" Makoto lowered her voice when she asked. "This Senka thing really wants to find that Shadow Crystal at all costs."

"What even  _is_  that?" Minako made a face.

"Wish I knew," Azula said with a small sigh. Because she, Luna and Artemis had been trying to figure that out ever since the first appearance.

The cats speculated Sailor Hemera and Senka were from another civilization among the galaxies. It was just hard to figure out which one. No matter how impressive those of the Silver Millennium are, their minds are not infinite to hold every information of every civilization in the universe. It was a long job to do, which explained the tiredness Azula carried.

After lunch was over, Azula figured she should get home to take a well needed nap. She had come down the stairs of the cafe when she spotted a familiar blonde stepping out of the arcade with ginger-haired girl.

"Oh hi, Azula," Usagi greeted her kindly and cheerfully. "You remember Naru?" she gestured to the girl beside her.

"Yeah," Azula nodded.

"I should go," Naru said, backing away, "We have that test tomorrow, Usagi. You can't forget!"

"I won't!" Usagi exclaimed but Azula knew damn well she would.

"Did you win at the Sailor V game today?" Azula asked after Naru was gone.

Usagi's face fell. "No," she muttered. "That game  _has_  to be rigged!"

"Impossible, I played it yesterday and I won," Azula said proudly but it just ticked Usagi off even more.

"I'm going to win one day-"

"Mhm…"

"I will!"

Azula laughed and stepped back, bumping into someone in the process. "Sorry!" she quickly said but began to stammer when she saw it was Mamoru. He turned sideways and stared her with a new look in his eyes, nothing like before. "S-sorry...I-I didn't mean…"

* * *

 

_"You can't be serious," Mamoru put down a photograph on the table. His face was contorted into utter irritation._

_Azula sat across him wearing a devious smirk. "I did the math, rose boy. It has to be **you**." Mamoru was not amused and Azula knew it. She laughed at it honestly. "You are Tuxedo Mask and there is nothing you can do to make me think otherwise. Your disappearances from school coincide with every public appearance Tuxedo Mask made, and Sailor Moon's for that matter. It's you."_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I got bored."_

_"You're crazy," Mamoru let a little laugh out, but it was a shaky one. "I'm not him."_

_"Won't matter if I open my mouth," Azula leaned back on her chair. "All I have to do is point out your odd absences, your odd fashion choices, lack of coherent thoughts, and radical distancing...that should do the job. Doubt is very easy to implant in people who got nothing better to do."_

_"What do you want, then? Money?"_

_"My Dad owns the Crown arcade and the Fruits Crown Parlor shop. Money I got."_

_"Then **what**?"_

_Azula's smirk was wide as could be. "I want to meet Sailor Moon."_

* * *

 

Mamoru blinked fast and rubbed the side of his head. Azula was staring in concern but didn't say anything. "Y-your name is Azula, right?" he finally spoke.

"Yeah…" the red-haired confirmed. There was something in his eyes that was flickering and Azula dreaded it. This was something she had seen in Usagi herself before truly discovering her identity.

Mamoru took an unexpected quick leave. Azula thought it was for the better, honestly.

" _Wooooow_ ," Usagi giggled beside her.

Azula noticed the blush on Usagi's cheeks and groaned. "You have  _got_  to be kidding me. You couldn't have had more than 30 seconds to look at him!"

Her words flew over Usagi's head. "Do you know him? Does he go to your school?"

"You're not kidding," Azula concluded. She didn't know much about love but she figured this had to be something about that cosmic, star-crossed love story of theirs. It appeared she wouldn't be getting her nap because Usagi was dead set on asking and asking about Mamoru.

~0~

Sailor Hemera was not used to working alone. Sure, she had guarded the sacred barrier between the Shadow Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom for countless years, but at the end of the day she would always come home to the palace where she would see her fellow guardians, Princess and Queen. Working alone had never been a part of her. She wasn't built like that...and yet here she was, awakened in a future where she knew no one. Humans surrounded her by the thousands.

"I must find my sister," she set herself for one goal at a time.

She understood that being awoken meant something was going to happen that would endanger her Princess. The problem was, she barely remembered herself what had happened centuries ago. Her mind wasn't completely awake yet. She was just sure that her Princess had been reborn, not awoken like she had, but truly reborn and reincarnated. Being that the case, it also implied that the Princess knew nothing of her real self and much less that she was in danger. Senka was on her way to find her and Sailor Hemera needed all the help she could get.

"Asteria, where are you?" Sailor Hemera whispered in the lonely, abandoned factory she had turned into her temporary home.

There were no leads so far on any of her people. They were probably still sleeping - well, Asteria was probably on her way to waking up judging by that coldness that never seemed to leave the air now.

"But what if I'm not entirely alone?" Sailor Hemera got to thinking about the only other person she'd managed to remember besides her Guardian comrades, Princess and Queen. "That Earth Prince  _had_ to have been reborn too. It's law that every planet have a protector."

So maybe she could start her search with him first. After all, he had powers too and any help towards finding Princess Reign was good.

* * *

 

_"Your world is fascinating, Prince, but humans are humans. They have no power," Sailor Hemera had said so calmly and kind. She did not mean any offence but was merely pointing out a fact._

_"No, but that does not mean we are any less brave," Prince Endymion said, sure of himself._

_Sailor Hemera gave him a sharp look. "Your highness, Queen Nyx informed my comrades and I that the royal human family did hold several unique powers. I know for a fact **you**  have powers."_

_"Your Queen seems very informed despite living behind this…" he gestured to the invisible barrier beside them, "...wall."_

_"Well, she held a close relationship to your family."_

_"But not with me."_

_"She knew that you were young and still learning. But she has gotten ill, you must understand."_

_"Must I prove myself to meet with her?"_

_"No, you-"_

_But Endymion did not wait for the answer. He was growing impatient not being able to see this Queen Nyx who had settled herself onto his planet. He stared at Sailor Hemera with a new look, a powerful one too. Before she could figure out what he was doing, she heard his voice in her mind._

**_'I have a right to see Queen Nyx and discuss her stay on my world. If I cannot see her, I demand to see the next in line.'_ **

_Sailor Hemera was in utter shock. "You can...you can go into my mind!?"_

_The prince simply smirked. "And the best part is, due to your linkage with your Guardian comrades, they have heard the warning too."_

* * *

 

"Oh he will definitely help me," Sailor Hemera nodded to herself.

He owed Princess Reign, after all.


	4. The Mind Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind if a very tricky thing but Mamoru seems to have the right abilities to get in.

"Miss Keena?"

"Hm?" Azula looked up to find her teacher, Miss Nano, standing impatiently in front of her desk.

Azula sheepishly hid her notes with an arm and watched as her teacher put down her last math exam. She nearly fell out of her seat when she saw the ugly red '30' at the top of the paper. "WHAT!?" she picked up the paper and nearly crushed it against her face from how close she looked at it.

Miss Nano went on to continue handing out the class exams back. Azula kept blinking as if the grade would go away in one of those. This had to be a mistake!

"Miss Nano, please!" she trailed after the tall blonde teacher around the classroom after school, begging for a second review of the exam. "I don't know what happened…" Well, actually she did know. She had been focusing on Sailor Hemera, Senka and the Shadow Crystal mystery…but Miss Nano didn't need to know about that. "I know I can do better!" Azula followed the teacher towards the door and quickly scurried outside first to block Miss Nano's way.

"Well you really should have," Miss Nano said like she really lamented having to grade the exam. She knew Azula to be a well studied student and couldn't understand what happened. "I expected better than this. I thought you understood the material-"

"-but I  _did_!" Azula exclaimed, though she stuttered to give a reason on her poor work. "I-I just h-had a, um, a th-thing that I had to do that, um-" she gasped when the teacher returned to her classroom and shut the door. Azula blinked and stared down at her exam that really seemed to be burning her fingers the more she held it. "I don't get 30s!" she said just a tad loud for the passing students to hear.

"You got a 30? In Nano's class?"

This was truly the last thing she needed right now. She turned to Mamoru and violently pointed a finger at him, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't used to her usual behavior when she was upset."I don't need this right now from you!" she went up to the closed class door and continued to call for the teacher. "Miss Nano, please. The only way I'd get a 30 in my life is I was... _dead_!"

"Then I suppose you're the walking dead," Mamoru remarked smugly.

"Oh my God!" the red haired girl whirled around in his direction. "You're still here!?" Azula was very used to their old sibling-like relationship that the words and sarcasm just tumbled out of her mouth. It most certainly did not help that she was possibly at her worst moment right now.

"I was on my way out," Mamoru, surprisingly, remained calm and merely pointed at the doors at the end of the hallway. "But then I saw you shouting and I figured I'd like to see how this plays out. Heard Miss Nano can be difficult."

"You're not funny, and I'm not laughing," Azula stood with a straight face.

With such a straight face it would be impossible to feel  _anything_. But then again not everyone was a reincarnated Earth prince.

* * *

_"Usagi, c'mon, this is simple math!" Azula rubbed her face in frustration. The blonde in question had let her head fall to the table, over her math book to be precise. "Get up, c'mon!" Azula gently hit Usagi's foot with her own under the table._

_Usagi slowly raised her head off the book. "Why do I need to know this again?" She was startled when Mamoru lowered himself beside her, having just entered the cafe. He put an affectionate hand on Usagi's back._

_"So that business people like her-" he shot Azula a look, "-don't take advantage of you."_

_A sarcastic smile spread across Azula's face. They always joked Azula would end up taking over her family's business, except she didn't find it amusing. "You're not funny, and I'm not laughing."_

* * *

Azula recognized that remembering face on Mamoru's face and was tempted to slip away before he came back to the present. Besides, Miss Nano would have to see her tomorrow anyways. But just as she turned away, he called out to her.

 _Crap!_  she thought with eyes shut before she turned back. "Yes?"

"Th-the blonde girl who was...who was with you the other day…?" Azula was sure that not even he knew what he wanted to say. It looked like he was still trying to process whatever he saw.

 _He probably means Usagi. She's the only blonde I know._  And Azula severely doubted he meant Minako.  _Though that would make it easier..._

"What was her name?" his question pulled her back to the present.

Azula cleared her throat and whispered the answer so low it almost seemed as if she didn't want to answer. "Usagi…"

"Have you ever tutored her at the Fruits Parlor Crown?" Mamoru seemed afraid to even ask the question.

"W-well, yeah…" Azula wasn't sure what the hell was going on but she knew he was starting to remember things. She had tutored Usagi on several occasions on her math in that cafe and many times Mamoru had come in to see how things were doing. Azula thought it was more to distract than to help. Usagi was all for distractions.

"Okay, I-I…" Mamoru rubbed his face, frustrated with himself. What the hell was he doing? Was he really asking a random girl about another random girl?

"Are you okay?" Azula felt the need to go check up on him. Whatever was happening to him she was sure  _wasn't_  meant to be happening. She walked up to him and reached to touch his arm. As soon as she did they both saw something.

* * *

_"Here," Azula set a pink milkshake in front of Usagi and sat down right across from her. "It's exactly what Mamoru would order for you right?"_

_Usagi whimpered and buried her face in her hands. Azula sighed when she heard the small sniffles._

_"If it's not right then I can ask Unazuki for something else, or…" but Azula trailed off knowing this wasn't the problem. She rubbed her forehead and stared at Usagi for a moment in silence before speaking up. "Look, Beryl might have taken Mamoru but he **will**  come back, alright?"_

_"How do you know?" Usagi lowered her hands for a second, her sparkly blue eyes now red and glossy. "I couldn't save him…"_

_"Give yourself a break, Usagi, you just realized who you were in a previous life. You're not **God**. But you  **are**  a fighter and even though you spend half your days crying over something as petty as a broken cup, when the going gets tough...I have confidence you get tougher."_

_"You think I can be strong?" Usagi's lip quivered, doubt etched all over her face._

_"Mamoru does," Azula said softly. "And though I like to purposely disagree with him just to annoy him, in this case he's actually right. You are a strong girl and I know you will get through this."_

* * *

 

Azula gasped deeply and pulled her hand off Mamoru's arm, the latter quite stunned by what they saw.

"How did I…?" but he didn't get to finish the question because Azula began to back away, and fast.

"I-I have to g-go!"

"Wait!" Mamoru called in vain. Azula was gone in a flash and all he was left with were strange feelings and new images in his mind.

~ 0 ~

"No you don't understand - he was in my  _mind_!" Azula flopped on a park bench. Luna and Artemis hopped the bench and each rested on one side of the girl. "I-I felt him actually in my mind! I didn't even know he could do that!"

"Well, Mamoru isn't a Sailor Scout but he was the guardian of Earth and thus given powers he might not have developed yet," Luna said, rather reasonably and calm too. It was nothing to how Azula was reacting.

"He's  _remembering_ ," she said, truly destroyed just by the thought. "You two said they wouldn't remember anything."

"Minako and the girls remain the same…" Artemis said thoughtfully, "...but none of them have the psychometric abilities that Mamoru does. Rei does, in a sense, but she's another story-"

"Not helping, Artemis," Azula cut him off. "So you think because of Mamoru's powers he'll be more likely to remember?"

"He's connected to the Earth because of who he was in the past and so by extension he's connected to everyone on the planet. This memory wipe works best on humans, specifically…" Luna trailed off, leaving Azula to make her own conclusion.

"Sailor Scouts," Azula finished with a small sigh. "So, basically, because Mamoru was the prince of Earth back then he's more likely to figure things out. That's just...great," she gritted her teeth together.

Luna affectionally pawed at Azula's uniform coat. "Don't fret, Azula, please. You are taking this far too serious-"

"Luna you don't understand," Azula calmed somewhat. A despondence slowly took over her facial features. "Back when Sailor Moon and the Scouts were active my only job was to look at the perimeters, stay on the computers...I couldn't help them out there. When they went off to fight Beryl and Metaria I had to stay here and just... _wait_. My job was to literally wait and see if they would come back alive."

"That wasn't your fault. You would have put yourself in grave danger if you accompanied Sailor Moon and the others…"

"It doesn't make me feel any better," Azula said glumly. "I was useless to them. I thought - I thought that now since everyone lost their memories and Usagi wanted to be normal...that this could be  _my_  job now. I would make sure they were all normal and safe. It's stupid, I know, but...it was my job this time to protect them." Azula paused for a full minute, her sadness overflowing. "But now Mamoru is beginning to remember and...now there's a Sailor Hemera and a stupid shadow hellbent on getting a crystal no one knows about."

"Azula," Artemis hopped off the bench and turned to look up at the girl, "Luna and I can keep an eye on the girls and certainly on Mamoru, but you can start to live your normal life as well. You shouldn't burden yourself with problems that we can solve. You just live a normal life..."

Azula snorted at the idea. "Normal? I'm at the park talking to cats - yeah,  _that's_  normal."

"Azula-" Luna began but Azula had gotten overwhelmed and rushed away.

"I'm going to go check on Minako," Artemis said after a couple of seconds. "And maybe we should patrol the other girls tonight just to see if any of them are remembering anything too."

Luna acknowledged his idea but preferred to stay back a little while longer. It was crazy to think that even now things still hadn't gone back to normal. Usagi was living her life as she wanted but outside of her blissful bubble things were beginning to get worse again. This time there were no Sailor Scouts to defend the planet from the evil trying to find the Shadow Crystal. Sure there was a Sailor Hemera but they still didn't know who she was and what her intentions were. Luna didn't know whether to feel grateful that Mamoru was remembering little by little because then that would mean he would be able to help a little...or should she be further concerned because now a second person had managed to avoid the memory wipe - it was still a grand mystery how Azula did it first.

Luna thought about this as she hopped off the bench and started her way back to Usagi's home. Usagi had been questioning lately where her dear old cat kept wandering off to and Luna didn't want to jeopardize her close position with Usagi. It was simply a challenge having to act like a true Earth cat all the time. It was why she often found Azula to keep conversation and her personal mind stimulated besides Artemis.

As Luna went off, a tall girl with long, brown and straight hair walked up to the bench where Azula and Luna had been. Her dark brown eyes glimmered golden for a second. "So you know where the Prince is…?" a smirk tugged at her pink lips.

~0~

Azula shivered as cold wind drew into her room from the open window. She went over and closed it then turned back. There were various newspaper clippings on the grounds with her own notes attached to it. Sailor Hemera and Senka needed to be stopped at all costs. Azula felt like she didn't have the luxury to get emotional. She took a seat on the floor, in the middle of the papers, and began sifting through them to reread what she already knew.

One hour later, her step-sister Keiko opened the door. "Hey, Azula, dinner's read - woah," her green eyes landed over the mess of papers around Azula. "What are you doing?"

"Homework," Azula supplied the excuse quick as she reached for another clipping.

Keiko caught site of some of the headlines and made a small whistler. "About that weird cloud thing and the Scout? What class is this for?"

"Communication - uh, intro to communications," Azula glanced at her sister with a small smile. "Journalism might be fun."

"Though you always wanted to work in something related to space, or something...?" Keiko left the door open so Azula could follow her out. "Sorry, you talk a lot sometimes and I tune it out so-"

"-Dad?" Azula blinked at the sight of her father already sitting at the kitchen table. "What are you doing here?" he was usually tied up with the business that he was rarely home for family meals. Kaito Keena was a man of business, and since he owned the Game Center Crown which was very popular in the neighborhood...he had a lot to do.

"I  _live_ here, remember?" came the black haired man's answer. His sarcasm made her playfully roll her eyes. "I'm also the one who pays the rent, so..."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Azula took her usual seat at the other end of the table. "I just didn't hear you come in, that's all."

"You never hear anything when you get into your work," Keiko pointed out.

"Oh, a lot of homework tonight?" Kaito asked.

Before Azula could answer, Keiko cut in with what she'd seen. "She was looking into that creature and the mysterious Sailor Scout who've been making appearances around the city."

Kaito's eyebrows shot upwards, making Azula dread what he would say about it. "Really? Well, makes sense since you always talk about the galaxies and whatnot. You think they're aliens, then?"

"Um..." Azula cleared her throat and put both her hands on the table. "I mean, the Scout looks humanoid. But that shadow thing probably is."

"Oh, but you know what I learned today?" Keiko excitedly asked. "It's actually funny what they name themselves. Hemera is a Goddess of day and light while Senka means 'shadow'. Can you believe that?"

"No, I...I hadn't considered the etymology of the names," Azula blinked rapidly.

"I just wonder where these aliens come from," Keiko went on, "And I'd definitely would love to know what a Shadow Crystal was."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Kaito agreed. "It would certainly help get the two out of the city before anyone gets killed."

"I should have asked that cute little fortune teller at the shrine…" Keiko said wistfully.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "What fortune teller?"

"Oh from the local shrine," Keiko leaned away from the door. "What was her name? Hino Rei? I went in to ask whether or not I'd get the school secretary job I applied to a couple days ago."

Azula blinked.  _Rei_. How could she forget about Rei and her mind abilities? Mamoru wasn't the only one with mind tricks - Rei could sense danger! Sure Rei's mind was cleared of anything Scout-wise but her ability had come way before she awoke as Sailor Mars.

It was a stretch, but Azula would take it.


	5. I Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new students joins Moto Azabu High School and unfortunately, she starts off on the wrong foot with Azula.

Azula forgot how beautiful and peaceful Rei's shrine was. It had been a very long time since she visited, probably before the Scouts lost their memories. She walked past several people who were looking content with whatever had been predicted for them. It was a crazy idea to leave all the predictions to Rei but so far it was all Azula had. Days passed since she thought of the idea to find out if Rei could give her more information on Senka and Sailor Hemera. And, in those days, Senka had continue to attack. Sailor Hemera also kept reappearing to vanquish the evil shadow but it never took long for Senka to reappear and cause mayhem again.

Azula held her breath without intention the first time she saw Rei. It'd been so long and, to be honest, she just missed Rei (and the others). It was a rather lonely job Azula took as a silent guardian, and she admitted it was hard for her to make friends at school too. She came across as arrogant when, in her perspective, she thought she was just making true statements. Even when she'd met Usagi and the others through blackmail, the girls were sweet by default. They saw a good in Azula that Azula herself never thought about. She missed them terribly.

Rei gave a kind smile at the redhead as they took a seat. "Are you here for a prediction too?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm a little nervous with everything that's going on lately and, uh…" Azula shrugged her shoulders. It was an easy enough excuse and a very valid one too. Everyone knew Senka by now after all.

"You are not the first," Rei said with a bit of a sigh. She'd had many people come to her before with the worries of being caught in the evil creature's path.

Azula didn't want to give out anymore words that could trigger any memories so she just stayed quiet while Rei did her thing. It was always a wonder how Rei saw blips of the future - she'd once called it impossible and started a whole fight with Rei about it. Now Azula was glad Rei possessed such wondrous power.

When Rei commanded her abilities, she entered a small trance of 'what ifs' . But lately those what ifs had been very...odd. Sure she'd gotten bad premonitions but those had been like not getting the job or failing a school subject. What she saw lately was a dark shadow, dark spirits, crystals...it was all such a mess.

But now upon reaching for Azula's future she saw clearer...but worse. It all came in a flash for Rei, and little did she know that not all of it had to do with Azula herself. A clear darkness surrounded Azula and a pair of golden eyes flashed behind her; there was a ginger-haired girl screaming over a cliff overlooking at a city's ruins; the scene then changed to a slightly older pink-haired girl with sad eyes; a black crescent moon turned upside down glowed; a tall woman with a long, black hair rising in the air with a malevolent air around her. Finally, what really brought things home: Azula gasping and blood spilling.

Rei breathed heavily with a hand over her heart. For a moment Azula wondered if Rei was having some sort of attack. "Are you...are you alright?" Azula looked around the empty room. "D-do you need some water, or-"

"I'm okay," Rei motioned with a hand for Azula to stay put. "I just...I don't usually see a lot like I did now." Azula wondered what exactly Rei saw that put her in such a state. Rei slowly calmed herself and looked to Azula. Rei thought the girl looked completely innocent and for a moment doubted her skills as a future priestess.

"What did you see?" Azula finally asked after a moment of silence. "Good grades? Uh, good university…?" but of course this wasn't the type of answers she was looking for.

"Um, uh...y-yes…" Rei normally wouldn't lie about predictions but this one was far too much. How could she tell a stranger she saw their death? She had to be wrong. It had to be. "Um, just...you should just avoid talking to strangers," she thought up fast.

"Hm, well I don't do much of that…" Azula thought for a second. "I have, uh, a challenging personality," she smiled to herself. It was one of the first things said to her by Mamoru when they first met.

"You don't look like the type," Rei remarked and pushed some of her hair behind her shoulders. "But just try to stay safe, alright? With everything that's happening…"

"Yeah, no, I get that," Azula said then added, "You wouldn't happen to know more about these recent attacks, would you?"

Rei quickly shook her head. "Nope! As far as we know they're just aliens."

"Okay," Azula gave a small nod, trying not to look so disappointed. She had hoped Rei would give a little more information on them but apparently this idea didn't turn out the way Azula wanted. With a small sigh, Azula got on her feet. "Thank you Miss Hino."

"You can call me Rei," the girl said before she could think. She was suddenly so worried for Azula and why shouldn't she be? It was terrible what Rei saw.

Azula smiled. "Thank you...Rei. And I'm Keena Azula by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," Rei said, rather awkwardly. She couldn't help give out a sympathetic look. "What school do you go to if you don't mind my asking?"

Azula blinked at the question, obviously not expecting the small conversation to actually go anywhere. Nonetheless, she gave the answer on account of craving some talks with her good friend. "Um, Moto-Azabu High School. I'm a first year." She knew perfectly well Rei attended a Catholic school set apart from the rest of the girls' but she still went ahead and asked, "And you?"

"T*A Academy," Rei gave a small smile.

"I've seen it - it's very prestigious," Azula remarked. "Though I like my school because it's really close to the Game Center Crown arcade and cafe shop. I love games and I love food, so…"

Rei chuckled. "Maybe I'll see you then."

The thought startled Azula as Rei hardly visited those places since the memory wipe. But Azula didn't know that Rei had so suddenly, and quickly, made the decision to keep a close eye on Azula for any possible danger lurking around.

~ 0 ~

"Miss Keena?"

This time Azula snapped her gaze from her notebook as soon as Miss Nano had called her. She wasn't taking anymore chances with the woman who was probably looking at her thinking she was going to continuously fail the class. Azula did not play when it came to her work. She certainly wasn't looking for her father to find out about that 30 and if she could just bribe Keiko to keep quiet then all would be good. Now Azula just intended on pleasing Miss Nano until the incident was forgotten.

"Yes?" Azula quickly shut her notebook of notes on her investigation and looked around the classroom. There were barely any students as class had yet to begin.

Behind Miss Nano stood a girl with long, straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was staring intently at Azula, making the red-haired girl a tad uncomfortable.

"I was concerned for your grade on your recent exam-" Miss Nano had began but Azula quickly cut in to explain.

"It was a one time thing, I swear! I was just having a bad day that day and I actually really did study but-"

"We have a new student who was more than willing to help you with the material," Miss Nano then gestured to the girl behind her, making Azula's eyes widen in alarm. "Ikeda Meroko has graciously accepted the task."

"What?" Azula gaped.

"It's no trouble at all," Meroko reassured calmly. "I'm new so I was hoping you could help me get to know the school in return…"

"Azula would be glad to do so," Miss Nano said before Azula could even open her mouth.

Meroko sweetly smiled and took the empty desk next to Azula. For that entire day Azula would be followed around by Meroko who asked various questions over the school and neighborhood in general. All this Azula took calmly. She didn't mind showing a new student around and she loved her neighborhood. That was fine.

What wasn't fine was Meroko thinking Azula actually needed to be tutored.

As students began filing out of their last class to go home, Azula hastily walked away from Meroko who insisted they should get to the library for some tutoring.

"Look, Meroko, I don't need to be tutored. I don't get 30s. And I know that's what anyone would say but believe me  _I_ don't get them."

"Miss Nano said-"

"-Miss Nano was sadly mistaken because I don't need I. If anything I would be giving lessons to her on how to know her students better," Azula didn't care how snappy and rude she sounded. "You make one mistake and you're branded for life."

"It wouldn't take much-" but Meroko bumped into Azula who had stopped walking all of a sudden.

Azula had crossed gazes with Mamoru, and her heart raced. She was dead terrified that at any moment he would reproach her for keeping his and Usagi's true identities a secret. Ever since the incident where he went into her mind Azula had tried her best to avoid him at every possible location. It was easy enough because their school was large and they were a year separated. The neighborhood? Not so easy. Detours had to be taken in order to avoid meeting on the streets. The arcade and the cafe shop had to be visited with caution now.

Azula felt like she was going to lose her mind if she kept doing things like this.

"Azula?" Meroko's voice managed to break through Azula's thoughts.

The red-haired girl whipped her head back, her hair nearly hitting Meroko in the face. "Do you want to go to the Fruits Parlor Crown Cafe?"

"Um…"

Azula didn't necessarily wait. She grabbed Meroko's arm and led her down the opposite hallway.

~ 0 ~

"So you're new in the neighborhood?" Azula felt far more comfortable making conversation with Meroko when they were closer to the cafe shop. If Meroko refrained from talking about Azula's last exam score, things could possibly end well between them.

Meroko nodded beside her. "I moved in last week."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Um...far," Meroko chuckled to herself. "It, uh, it wasn't a place I thought I should remain in."

"Hm, I get that. I used to live with my Mom in New York until she died when I was seven. I was supposed to stay with my aunts there but I ddin't really like them...my cousins there were mean," Azula shook her head. "So I was glad my Dad brought me over here instead."

"And...you've made better friends here?" Meroko inquired, giving Azula a discreet glance.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Azula suddenly felt a ping of sadness. Most her friends didn't remember her and the ones she had in her school weren't that close. It was a lonely job she had…

When Azula led Meroko into the cafe shop, the first thing she heard was Usagi's loud cry from a booth. Azula chuckled and went ahead to the blonde's table. "Afternoon, Usagi, are we already crying over homework?"

Usagi looked up from a magazine she held and frowned. "I don't have homework today. I was just reading that my band broke up!"

"You're into pop bands?" Azula asked with a hint of a mock in her tone.

Usagi glared. "Don't tease my interests!"

Azula playfully rolled her eyes. "My bad. Anyways, this is Ikeda Meroko," she gestured to the brunette standing beside her, "She joined my math class today."

"I'm her tutor-" Meroko went to explain but Azula cut her off sharply.

" _No_ -" Azula pointed fast at Meroko, "-you're  _not_." She would not have that rumor going around.

Meroko smiled nonetheless. "Is there a restroom around here?" she looked around.

"Yeah, right down that hallway over there," Azula pointed to the hallway just by the entrance. Meroko thanked her and left her school bag over the table before leaving.

"She's so pretty," Usagi remarked after Azula slid into the opposite seat at the table.

"Well, I'm sort of stuck with her since Nano thought I needed help on my math," Azula rolled her eyes. "As  _if_."

Usagi giggled. "You know, I've been running into your other friend a lot lately."

Azula gave her an odd look. "What friend?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Chiba Mamoru," Usagi said with such a giddiness in her tone that Azula, for a moment, felt like they had returned to their olden days. "He's kind of rude but he's got gorgeous eyes…"

Azula produced a small, incoherent noise. "Did he say anything?"

"Besides cheap remarks about my hair?" Usagi raised one hand to her incredibly blonde hair. "Barely."

"So then  _why_  are you happy?"

"I have no idea," Usagi admitted with a widened smile. She leaned forwards on the table. "I...kind of like our small conversations-"

"-if it's just you two going back and forth then is it really a conversation?" Azula really felt like they were getting back to the old days now.

"You and I go back and forth all the time!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Here's the thing, I don't have a crush on you," Azula reminded sarcastically.

"You just don't get it! I just...feel something, you know? Right here," Usagi patted a hand over her heart. "It's strange. I can't really explain it, but...it's something."

 _Oh it was something alright_ , thought Azula. "I'm going to get myself a drink," she said just as she got up from her seat. "Oh, are we really going to repeat the same story?" she mumbled under her breath as she headed for the counter.

But she figured the question was far answered already.

~ 0 ~

After an interesting lunch with Meroko and Usagi, Azula decided to go back to her investigation notes. It infuriated her that she hadn't come up with anything good.  _If my friends were here it wouldn't be so hard_ , she remarked in her mind. Her hand fervently wrote underneath her notes about Sailor Hemera, Senka and the Shadow Crystal.

"The crystal has to be a sort of life source…" she mumbled to herself. Senka was growing stronger, yes, but if all she needed was a quick suck of energy from random people then what was the crystal needed for? Maybe it wasn't a life source then - she drew a line over her last sentence and started thinking again.

In her experience with Usagi's Silver Crystal, it probably meant power. Senka was an evil spirit hell bent on finding the 'Shadow Crystal' which Azula was sure was native for Senka. She and Sailor Hemera had to be from the same planet...right?

"It's you."

Azula's hard notebook shutting movement was like an instinct nowadays. She'd always been good at sneaking notes and not paying attention whether it was in class or in plain social situations. Lately, the talent had gotten even better. Somehow, Azula couldn't say she was surprised to see Mamoru coming straight for her. She got up from the bench and carefully put her notebook behind her. "I don't know what you want-"

"You  _do_  know," Mamoru snapped, startling her. It was rare when he expressed anger - most of it was usually irritation and that Azula was completely used to. "Ever since I saw whatever the hell it was I keep seeing more things. I see you, I see your loud friend-"

"- _hey_ -" Azula snapped with a pointed finger t him, nearly poking him in the eye, "-from what I've heard you're not all that upset with Usagi considering you keep oh-so-magically bumping into her!"

"That is  _not_  the point-"

"Oh yes it is!" Azula had no idea where she was going with that but it was her only line of defense at the moment. Her heart felt like it would bust out from her chest at any moment.  _He was remembering!_  Azula tried to calm herself within but it was harder. "All of a sudden you keep meeting her on the street? C'mon!"

"Who are you?" Mamoru demanded, although his anger seemed to simmer. At least the mention of Usagi still got him in a better mood, thought Azula. "And why do I keep seeing... _things_...about you...U-Usagi...and-and other things that I had never before?"

Azula was sympathetic, truly. She could see that overall Mamoru was just confused and wanted some clarity. Should she be kind and fill him in? But if she did, she would also have to point out that Usagi remembered nothing of him and Azula wondered how badly that could hurt him.

"I...I'm…" Azula sighed and put her notebook on the bench. "I'm Keena Azula, and I'm sorry that you've been seeing things. It's not my fault, alright? I mean, who knows, it could be from that weird shadow thing that attacked a while ago. She  _is_  evil after all."

"You've researched her," Mamoru stated without much surprise. At Azula's look, he added, "I've asked about you. You were right, you don't get 30s." A small smile appeared on Azula's face. "Look, I don't go shouting at random girls but I  _know_  that seeing you, Usagi, and these other things aren't normal either. And I know that you know something because every time you look at me you do it with fear, like...like you're just waiting for something bad to happen. That's not how Usagi looks at me."

"No I bet she wouldn't," Azula mumbled under her breath.

"Can you just explain to me why it feels like I know people...that I've never even spoken to? Why I see things that I don't remember happening? Please?"

Azula thought about it long and hard before she decided to answer. "I get the feeling you're not going to believe me."


End file.
